


Gifted Apologies (But Not the Gift I Expected)

by saturdie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Chosen Mortal, DreamSMP - Freeform, Freezing to death, Hypothermia, No beta lol, Other, POV Third Person, Short, Snow, The Axe of Peace, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturdie/pseuds/saturdie
Summary: He's cold. But if he does this...he can rest.He's sorry. He brings a gift.Unbeknownst to him, the true gift is within him.The stars welcome the boy home.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179





	Gifted Apologies (But Not the Gift I Expected)

He was cold.

He was so, so cold.

The frozen land around him held no safety, no warmth, for a boy like him. The voices had been growing louder the farther into the tundra he trekked, vile and upset. Some were worried, but many echoed his own depreciating thoughts. So he ignored each desperate cry to return home, return to somewhere warm. He knew that it didn't matter anyway, had already accepted that he wouldn't return from this trip.

In the far distance, he could see a building. A place he had once called home, a place he once felt safe in. A shudder ran through him, making him stumble. Shaking himself, he stood steady once more. Near-frozen hands shift the axe he held in his grip. He was almost done.

The final blocks were the toughest, his limbs frozen despite his determination. As he collapsed against the wood of the stairs, he pushed the axe out of the snow. The enchanted blade gleamed softly in the night air, lantern light enveloping it.

" _I'm sorry._ " The soft whisper drifted from frozen lips, ghosting along the handle of the weapon.

That night, the stars welcomed a boy home.

Days passed, and the warrior finally returned. The snow was piled high around his home, hiding the ground from view.

But not even nature's cold tears could hide a gift.

Mortals that earn the love of Gods do not die simply. They remain held in time until their God comes for them - no matter how long it takes.

And if a mortal dies for their God?

Well.

What better to gift the Blood God than death?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! It's been a bit but take this small angst blurb! I've been struggling with the longer story I've got going on currently so for now I'm working on smaller blurbs to keep the flow going. :D


End file.
